


The Meetup

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Super Lion- A Superhero AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: When Allura attends a superhero meeting with Shay and Pidge, she was not expecting a debate to happen.





	The Meetup

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this both for my 1000 follower special on tumblr (in which people voted to see another installment of this series) and because today's prompt in Ladies of Voltron week was 'Wonder Woman' and it seemed a perfect fit for this.

Allura always liked Shay’s house. She loved how cozy and inviting it felt whenever she stepped inside. She loved the view of the family garden just outside the the patio doors. Most importantly though, Allura loved that she could be her true self here with no worries.

She entered the house and wasn’t surprised to see Shay’s grandmother baking in the kitchen. “Allura, dear, hello,” she greeted with a wave. “The girls are just in the living room having tea.”

“Thank you,” Allura greeted with a bow and proceeded to leave until she felt a hand on her arm.

“If you don’t mind, dear,” she asked as she pointed to the fridge. “Would you mind lifting it for me? I dropped my wooden spoon and the cat knocked it underneath.” She placed her hands together. “I would get it myself, but my old bones aren’t what they use to be and I hate to bother Shay at the moment.”

“Of course,” Allura said as she put her bag on the floor and went to the fridge. “Ready?” Shay’s grandmother nodded and in one swift motion, Allura picked it up. She grunted under the weight, but she refused to let her knees buckle as Shay’s grandmother reached for the spoon.

“I got it, Allura, dear,” she said as she stood back.

Allura smiled as she gently placed it back on the floor and wiped the sweat off her brow. “Was there anything else you needed?”

Shay’s grandmother shook her head. “No, dear, and thank you.” She patted Allura’s cheek. “You are such a good girl, just like your mother when she was your age.”

Allura tried not to laugh. She was certain if Allura’s mother hadn’t ended up marrying an alien king from another planet, she would still be thrown into the world of superhero just from her family’s long friendship with the Balmeras alone.

Shay’s grandmother then pointed ahead. “Anyway, don’t let me keep you. They’re just in the other room.”

Allura gave her thanks as she left the kitchen and entered the living room. Pidge was already there sitting on the couch with her cup of tea currently on the side table. Shay was standing up in her rock form as she flicked her wrist back and form. Allura noticed there was something sliver wrapped around her large arm and neither of them seemed to register she was there.

“Does it feel tight?” Pidge asked thoughtfully.

Shay shook her head as she scratched one of her claws over the object. “No, and the glass doesn’t seem to scratch either.”  
Pidge stood up and pointed to the object. “This button here will let you contact other cell phones, and there’s a gps tracker here.”

Shay nodded as she tapped it. “This will be perfect, Pidge, thank you.”

“What will be perfect?” Allura asked as she caused the other girls to jump. “Sorry, didn’t meant to startle you.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Shay said as she waved her hands that were strong enough to yank out a whole tree. “We should have heard you enter.”

Pidge pointed to the object. “I made Shay a more adjustable wrist com for contacting us in emergencies.”

Allura tilted her head and looked to Shay. “Was there a problem with the old one?” The one Pidge made for her always seem to work just fine.

“Nothing really,” Shay said meekly as she tapped her fingers, “but the wrist band would snap easily when I change into my rock form.”

“Oh,” Allura said slowly and suddenly felt like an idiot for not realizing. 

Shay had a habit of wearing loose and baggy clothing in case she had to quickly change into her rock form. Allura recalled how often she would tear her clothes when Shay had been attempting to master her shape shifting when they were children. The amount of clothing Shay would have to buy now would cost a fortune if that had continued. 

It only made sense the wrist band would also be part of the problem.

“It shouldn’t be an issue anymore,” Pidge said as she crossed her arms and sat on the other end of the couch. “The band should just expand when Shay transforms.”

“That’s a relief,” Allura said as she took a seat and picked up the teapot to pour her own cup. “Shall we start with the meeting?”

“Yes, I just need a moment,” Shay said. She held her hands together and shut her eyes. Gradually, Allura watched as Shay’s large form became smaller, hair appeared over the darker patches of stone on top of her head and her hands grew smaller.

Eventually, nothing remained of the rock person and in her place was a petite girl with long brown hair that dangled over her shoulders. Shay checked over her dark skin to make certain all pieces of rock were gone before she took a seat between Pidge and Allura.

“There, now I’m ready.” She said with a grin.

“Good,” Allura said as she reached into the bag. “I brought a cake with me.”

Pidge paled as Shay kept a pained strained smile on her face.

“Not baked by Coran,” Allura stated firmly as she placed the box on the table. “This is store bought I promised.”

Shay and Pidge unanimously slouched against the couch. “Good, my stomach still hasn’t recovered from one of Coran’s last baking attempts.”

Allura gave a nervous chuckle. Coran’s heart was in the right place, and back on Altea he was considered a skilled chef. Yet, she wished he would learn more about Earth baking techniques, such was why you couldn’t put pickles into a cake.

Shay coughed into her hand. “So..uh, Pidge, why did you want to meet up?”

Pidge paused and then straightened her back. “Oh, right,” she rubbed her neck. “I’ve had some developments.”

Allura paused as she exchanged a concerned look with Shay. “Did you manage to locate Matt?”

Pidge shook her head. “No, not yet, I’m still trying to find some leads.”

Allura frowned and wished she had some information for her friend. Matt had been out of contact for far too long. She had been keeping her ears low to the ground hoping in some clue, but still found nothing.

“But the ‘development’ I’ve had is a good one,” Pidge said with a half smile. “Lance knows I’m Evergreen.”

Allura froze as her eyes widened. “What? You told him?”

“I didn’t tell him,” Pidge remarked as her eyes rolled. “He accidentally found out about it.”

Allura craved to asked how that occurred, but was cut off by Shay giving Pidge one of her famous bear hugs.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” she exclaimed and then released her to clap her hands. “Ooh, does this mean I can tell Hunk about you two? Lance and Hunk are roommates so-”

“Absolutely not,” Allura replied firmly and looked to Pidge. “Pidge when did this happen?”

Pidge raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “About...two weeks ago?”

Allura choked. “Two weeks?! Pidge, you should have mentioned this sooner.”

“Why?” 

“Because you know it’s more difficult for Coran to erase memories if you wait too long.”

Silence entered the room. Shay fidgeted as shock as anger appeared on Pidge’s face. “Erase? Allura’s Lance is my friend!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that him knowing you’re Evergreen could put him in danger.”

“Or maybe it would lower the risk if he knows about it,” Pidge snapped hotly. “And why is this an issue? You don’t care that Hunk knows about Shay.”

“That’s because he has his own powers,” Allura continued. Although she never understood why Hunk as so reluctant to use his fire powers, but not everyone was born to fight crime. “Lance is a regular human.”

“Well, so am I!” Pidge snapped back. “But you didn’t try to erase mine or Matt’s memories when I found out about you.”

Allura twitched a bit. That had been an exception. Pidge had discovered Allura’s identity through matter of deduction. Allura had been briefly thought about having Coran erase her and her brother’s memory of it, until Pidge revealed they were trying to locate their missing father. After learning that, Allura didn’t have the heart to do it and decided to help in their endeavours.

However, Lance finding out about Pidge was entirely different.

Allura opened her mouth, but shut it as Shay stood up and waved her hands. “Alright, calm down,” she said gently. “Let’s discuss this peacefully.”

Allura and Pidge glared at each other, but gave a silent nod as they both leaned back. 

“Fine,” they said in perfect unison.

Shay smiled as she sat back down and looked to Pidge. “Now, Allura does have a point. It can be dangerous for people to find out about our superhero identities.”

“Yeah, but Lance can take care of himself. He isn’t stupid,” Pidge replied. “Also, I could honestly use an extra pair of hands here.”

“But we have a lot of dangerous enemies,” Allura said as her eyes narrowed, “especially if you’re trying to investigate your father’s disappearance.”

“I know, and I’m being careful,” Pidge retorted as she pointed to her. “But even if you wanted to erase his memories, we couldn’t it at this point.” She counted on her fingers. “The way you explained it, if the person doesn’t do it willingly you risk cleansing other memories besides the main one you’re targeting.” She raised an eyebrow. “Knowing Lance, I know he would question why he couldn’t remember the last two weeks.”

“That is true,” Allura said slowly.

Coran’s memory erasing abilities were originally for medical purposes. It was to help people recover from severe trauma they went through. Coran had done it once or twice on people that had accidentally saw her without her mask on as Altean Woman, but that had been within minutes with no other memories being removed.

It was a last resort for a reason and Allura couldn’t blame him.

“Also, I trust Lance,” Pidge said in a firm tone. “He might just be a ‘regular human’, but I know he would help me out if I was in a jam.”

Shay nodded thoughtfully as she looked to Allura. “Pidge is a good judge of character and I know Hunk has the same opinion on Lance. I think we should trust her.”

Allura chewed her bottom lip and sighed. “Alright, but can we at least agree that Lance doesn’t find out about my or Shay’s secret identities?”

Pidge looked ready to argue it and sighed. “Okay, but just for now. I think we are going to have to tell him eventually.”

Allura relaxed slightly as she folded her hands. “Well, how about a change of topics? We can-”

Her phone vibrated. Perplexed, Allura picked up her phone and checked her text messages.

HEADING TO THE LIBRARY. MEET ME THERE FOR RESEARCH?

“Who is that from?” Shay asked as she looked over Allura’s shoulder.

“Keith Kogane,” Allura explained as she held up her phone. 

Pidge leaned against her knees. “ Keith Kogane? I know him, Lance is always saying he’s his rival for some reason I forget.” She gave a smirk. “I didn’t realize you two were hanging out together.”

“It’s just for school work,” Allura stated as she began to type a response. “I’ve been neglectful in helping him with it due to the rise in crime activity lately.”

“So you gave him your phone number?” Pidge said with a smirk. 

Allura blushed. “It’s not that uncommon.”

“For others no, but for you it is,” Pidge replied as she crossed her arms. “You rarely give out your phone number to anyone.”

Allura couldn’t deny that. She didn’t like strangers having access to any kind of information about her.

“I’m just careful,” Allura stated. “It’s easier for him to get in contact with me this way.”

“You’re certain you’re not trying to get a date with him?” Pidge teased.

“Now, now,” Shay said with a smile. “Pidge, don’t tease her.”

“Why not? It’s fun.”

Allura sighed as she finished telling Keith she would meet him within an hour and hope she could distract Pidge with a slice of cake.


End file.
